


the challenge

by another_2set_fan



Category: Breddy, TwoSet, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Call your crush, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27468160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/another_2set_fan/pseuds/another_2set_fan
Summary: Eddy has to call his crush and confess. Who would he call?
Relationships: Brett Yang & Eddy Chen, Brett Yang / Eddy Chen, Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	the challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the old challenge where whoever the music stops on has to call their crush and confess

The boys wanted to go out for a late night drink. They met at Brett’s house so that he could drive all four of them to the nearby bar.

After clambering into Brett’s car, Eddy suggested that they film a short clip together before heading off because they would most probably be wasted after drinking. They finally agreed on the challenge where the person whom the music stops on has to call their crush and confess to them.

As Sibelius blared from the car’s audio, they hastily pointed at the next person. Brett, in the driver’s seat, pointed at Eddy beside him, while Eddy pointed at Shaun sitting behind him. Shaun threw his finger at Ray next to him, and Ray promptly shoved Brett. This went on for a while until-

“ACHOO!” Eddy gave a gigantic sneeze. His hands shot up to cover his nose and mouth for hygiene purposes, and the music decided to stop right at that moment.

Eddy groaned out loud as the other boys laughed in glee.

“Call your crush. Call your crush. Call your crush…” Ray and Shaun chanted from the back.

Brett was silent. He didn’t know who Eddy’s crush was, but he wasn't sure if he actually wanted to know. He’d been in love with Eddy since they met, but, as everyone knows, Eddy is as straight as a ruler.

Eddy tried to stall by pretending to fumble with his pocket as he patted around for his phone. When he finally had his phone out, he pressed into his contact list as slow as he could to buy himself time.

“Come on, man!” Shaun urged him on as he poked his head over Eddy’s shoulder in an attempt to peer at the name.

Eddy quickly turned to face Brett so that his phone screen was well shielded. He unwilling pressed ‘Call’.

The whole car was quiet.

Brett was almost disappointed in himself as he felt himself getting disappointed when his phone didn’t ring. He shouldn’t be upset, since he already knew that there was no chance Eddy would ever like him back, but that didn’t mean that it didn't hurt.

“Well?” Ray demanded when Eddy hadn’t said a word for 3 whole minutes.

Eddy pouted as he put down his phone, “The phone’s not ringing.”

“So? Call again!”

Eddy sighed and held up the phone again. Silence continued.

They sat there quietly for another five minutes, with Brett getting more upset internally by the minute. But being the brilliant actor he was, of course he didn’t let it show. Although he’s hurting, he still willed for Eddy’s crush to pick up her phone. If he couldn’t be happy, please at least let Eddy be happy. He’d be content as Eddy’s best friend for life and best man at his wedding.

Suddenly, the front door banged open and a very angry Mama Yang came stomping out of the house. 

“BRETT YANG!”

Everyone in the car jumped and looked around in fear. It was never a good idea to make Asian moms angry. **(a/n: Don’t come at me, I’m Asian too :p)**

“IT’S MIDNIGHT. LEARN TO MUTE YOUR PHONE. YOUR PHONE HAS BEEN RINGING FOR THE PAST TEN MINUTES. YOUR NEPHEW NEEDS TO SLEEP!” Mama Yang hollered as she stormed towards the car.

Brett stared dumbfounded at his mother, his phone still ringing in her hand. He slowly rolled down the window as she approached, still fuming. 

As she halted beside Brett’s open window, Mama Yang caught sight of Eddy in the passenger seat and blinked at him in confusion, “Eddy? But you are here with Brett ah? Why are you calling him lah?” She glanced at Brett’s phone and held up the screen to show everyone.

‘Incoming call: Eddy’

Eddy went redder than a tomato as he stared at the phone screen, completely speechless.

On the other hand, Brett was still shocked and evidently had no idea what it meant. Ray was much quicker though. He squealed in delight, “OH MY GOD. Brett!” He gave Brett’s shoulders a hard squeeze, “It’s you! You are Eddy’s crush. He was calling you!”

Brett blinked while Eddy’s hands shot up to his face, covering his blushing cheeks in embarrassment. Brett's face gradually turned redder and redder as the truth hit him. He had left his phone in the house, so that’s why it was so quiet and Eddy had said that the phone was ringing instead of saying that he/she isn’t picking up.

He turned slowly (and dramatically) to Eddy.

Eddy mumbled from behind his hands, “I like you.”

Brett blinked again. “Come again?” He whispered back. He had no idea why he was whispering though.

“I like you.” Eddy repeated, “No, scratch that. I love you.”

Brett gasped and stared at him.

“I love you.” Eddy said again, louder and more confident this time.

“I love you too…” Brett flung himself at Eddy. Eddy gently pulled Brett onto his lap and cradled his skinny waist.

Brett buried his head in Eddy’s shoulders while Eddy leaned into Brett’s fluffy hair.

Behind them, Ray and Shaun were squealing like fangirls, “Oh my god. I knew it! I knew they liked each other!” They high fived each other, beaming.

Outside the car, Mama Yang had forgotten her initial anger. She stared at her son on her almost-son’s lap and muttered to herself, “It’s happening. It’s finally happening. They’re finally together. Finally!”

She turned around and ran back to the house, screaming the good news to her husband and her younger son. So much for Brett’s nephew needing the sleep. He can wait. Having their family ship sailing is more important.

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> let's be friends! - Instagram: [@twosetfields](https://www.instagram.com/twosetfields/)


End file.
